Shizuo's Favorite
by Kai Aoihana
Summary: Shizuo likes sweet, really really likes sweets, and he also likes Izaya Orihara, but what is Shizuo's favorite aside from Sweets and the Flea? Read to Find out. Fluff, Established Relationship. SHIZAYA! (ShizuoXIzaya)


Looking at the screen of his laptop Izaya Orihara noted the time he's been doing his work.

'I've been sitting in this chair for more than 8 hours now, and I'm really tired, why the hell is Shizu-chan not home yet? It's already 7:30"

When Izaya was about to stand he heard the door open so he just remained seated and waited that person who just arrived to greet him.

"Tadaima..." Shizuo Heiwajima said then flopped himself in their living room couch and took his time examining the things he just bought from the grocery store.

"Okaeri Shizu-chan…"the raven said and waited for Shizuo to approach him but he just remained seated at the couch. "What? That's all I get from you Shizu-chan? I don't even get a… let's see…a greeting kiss? Or whatever that is?" *smirked*

"I'll give you a kiss later after I eat my dinner, I'm fucking hungry…"

"You'll choose food over me?"

Izaya showed an exaggerated "hurt" face. Shizuo just sigh.

"I'll choose anything and anyone over you flea so shut the hell up… I told you I'm hungry." Shizuo grumbled and continued on what he's doing.

Izaya pouted after hearing what Shizuo said. He knows that Shizuo was not the type to be affectionate but he doesn't really need to say that.

"You just hurt my feelings Shizu-chan…"

And Shizuo ignored him again. Izaya finally gave up and continued doing his work, he was planning to ask Shizuo to make dinner together, but since the blonde has other plans he let him do what he likes.

"Insensitive protozoan monster…" The raven repeated his chant while continuing his work. He decided to wear his reading glasses because his eyes were hurting from prolonged exposure from his laptop.

When the blonde noticed that his raven was wearing his glasses again, he eyed the raven carefully which the made Izaya smile inwardly.

"What at you staring at? You like what you see?" Izaya said while letting a lewd expression show from his face.

"Not really…" Shizuo answered and returned his attention to his food. _"I could just jump on you, you know, but I'm not doing it with an empty stomach... I probably won't last..."_ Shizuo was thinking to himself.

Izaya was shocked when the blonde ignored him again.

"Why the hell are you ignoring me, you protozoan!"

"I told you, I'm hungry… I'll deal with you later flea!"

"No! Deal with me now!" Izaya's really getting angry.

"I said later!"

"I said NOW! And what the hell are you eating? It looks disgusting!" he said and approached Shizuo and stood in front of him.

"Just because you hate sweets flea you can't just call them disgusting!"

"Whatever… they look disgusting and taste disgusting, they're not even healthy..."

Shizuo let out a heavy sigh, he doesn't want to get mad, because if he did he won't be having a really fantastic orgasmic sex with his raven tonight, and he's dying to eat his flea the moment he laid his eyes on him, but he needed to recharge first. He wanted to last until the raven can't walk properly tomorrow.

"Why don't you try it first? If you give it a try, I know you'll like it."

"NO WAY! Get that disgusting thing away from me… and while doing that, why don't you just fuck that disgusting thing instead of me! Stupid protozoan!" the raven said and was about to walk out when Shizuo grab a hold of his hands.

"Getting jealous over sweets Izaya~?" the blonde said while grinning.

Izaya blushed and took his hands away from the blonde, but Shizuo just grip it tighter so Izaya can't get away.

"Of course not! Me? The great Izaya Orihara getting jealous? You must be out of your mind Shizu-chan! Even for that protozoan brain of yours!" the raven snapped.

Shizuo just smiled.

"You know...aside from sweets, I have another favorite..." the blonde said while smiling.

Izaya unconsciously smiled.

"Is it ME?'" he said seductively.

"NO."

The smile fell from the raven's face and walked away.

But Shizuo wrapped his hands from the raven's waist and pulled him closer.

"My other favorite is Sweets + Izaya Combo." the blonde whispered to Izaya's ear that made the raven shivered.

"Don't fuck with me Shizu-chan... let go..." the raven said but his face was turning bright red.

"But you love it when I fuck you… I~za~ya~" the blonde said and lick the raven from his checks to his ear.

Izaya shivered again from the sensation.

"Shizu chan~~"

The blonde smirk and pulled Izaya and threw him on the couch, Izaya let out a loud "umph" but didn't complain. It's better for the blonde to keep doing this instead of ignoring him.

"Remember what I said? My favorite is Sweets + Izaya combo~~"

"What the hell are you trying to do Shizu-chan?" the raven snapped out from his delirious state after hearing what the blonde said. He might not like where this is going. He hates sweets after all.

"Just like what I said..." then the blonde raised Izaya's black shirt and poured an enormous amount of pudding over the ravens chest and belly.

Izaya gasp.

"What the hell Shizu-chan? That so disgusting! And it's so dam sticky!"

"Don't worry flea, after doing what I'm planning to do... I won't be hearing your annoying complains anymore, so just sit back, relax and enjoy" the blonde said huskily and started licking Izaya.

Izaya was biting his hands for him not to let out a lewd moan, he refuse to accept that he really likes what the blonde is doing to him.

"It's okay to let out your voice Izaya, that's also one of my favorite…and it will turn me on even more..." Shizuo whispered.

Izaya can't take it anymore and let out a really loud moan.

"More… Shizu-chan~~"

"As you wish..."

Shizuo took the strawberry from his strawberry cake and put it inside Izaya's mouth.

"Open your mouth Izaya"

Izaya complied and open his mouth.

"Now coat it with your saliva..." Shizuo instructred.

Izaya also complied. After Izaya coated the strawberry, Shizuo licked his lips before going for the raven's mouth, their tongue collided and both of them played with the strawberry using their tongues. After a while Shizuo took the strawberry from Izaya mouth using his tongue and finally ate it.

"I was right... Sweets + Izaya combo is the best." The blonde said and took the raven's swollen lips again.

Izaya tasted all the flavors of sweet from Shizuo's mouth. And he realized that sweet + Shizuo is also one of his favorite.

*SMUT* (please use your imagination)

THE END! wahahhaha

Done~ Sorry, I really don't know how to write smut, this is my first shizaya story so it's kinda weird for me, though I'm a huge shizaya fan, reading and writing totally feels different. hope you like it though. and sorry if i messed up my grammar, English is not my first language.


End file.
